Tale of an Incubus
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: Nobody ever considers the more perverted species in the world of the supernatural. This is an alternate world where our hero is the most lewd as well as the most unlikely. This is the tale of a certain special Incubus. OCxHarem


Enjoy this lemon fic. I'm honestly surprised nobody did an Incubus fic before considering this is DxD.

No matter how it seems, it is not a rape fic.

Also, please tell me who you want to see appear

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC protagonist.

* * *

Tale of an Incubus 1:

First Target: Raynare

...The sun was out, shining through the window and directly hitting my eyes. Looking out my window, it was a bright and sunny day.

I LOVED IT~!

It was so bright and beautiful~! I wish I could just reach out and hold that big, beautiful, orange orb in my hands and just carry it around with me everywhere I go~!

Oh, how depressing!...Such a dream is impossible for someone like me.

I sighed. I suppose there was really nothing to do about it. I looked over to my clock. I could still sleep in for another couple minutes. Taking any excuse I could, I attempted to shut my eyes once more...

Meeeeeooooow~!

I, however, couldn't do that...for two reasons actually.

First: I had to get up and prepare for class that morning.

Second (and more apparently): The small and furry figure that leaped from the bookshelf above my bed right onto my face.

Meeeeooooow~!

Ah yes. My adorable, little troublemaker~!

"Kuro-chan...get off my face!" I commanded of the black-furred feline that was using its claws to cling to my face in the same monotone voice. "I will feed you in a moment. Please get off?"

Meeeeoooow~!

Kuro dug her claws deeper into the four corners of my face.

"Ow ow ow! Now?"

Meow~!

"Can't you be a little patie-" Kuro dug her claws even deeper into my face. "Ow! Alright alright. Feeding you takes first priority this morning, you naughty cat~!" I finally managed to pry my cat from my face and stared at her adorable, black feline face. I nuzzled my face against hers. "Awwww~! I can't stay mad at my wittle putty tat~!"

My pet let out a final, satisfied "mew" and kindly let go of my face finally. Kuro walked away on her four adorable feet, shooting a look back at me that made me think, that if Kuro was human, she'd be smirking. She flicked her tail once at me before walking downstairs to the kitchen where she eagerly awaited her meal.

Waaaah! It's so hard to be mad at such an adorable kitty~!

I clicked my tongue. "What a bad kitty I have..." But, even though she was a bad cat every now and then (OK, ALL of the time), she was possibly my closest friend. She's been my closest friend for about five years now. The only one who knew all of my hopes and dreams~!

I finally got the motivation I needed to finally get out of my bed.

My room was nothing impressive. A computer on a desk against the wall, a bed, a few posters of my favorite anime characters, a TV, an Xbox 360 next to the TV, and a door that led to my bathroom.

I stretched my arms before I stood up...walked to my bedroom door...shut it...and then locked it.

"Kufufufufu~! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" I laughed, attempting to sound malicious. I had heard that that is what I'm supposed to do when doing something mischievous. I don't know what "mischievous" means, but I have been told that most of what I do is "mischievous", so I figured that's what I'd use to describe it~! "Stupid cat. Your inferior feline intelligence is no match for my superior human intelligence." Kuro could wait a few minutes while I brushed my teeth and got dressed.

When I finished getting dressed, I turned to the bathroom's mirror and looked at my reflection with my violet eyes that I grew up with that now looked befitting that of a 16-year-old. I had medium-length, deep-blue hair that I didn't bother to comb and usually just left as it was, and I wore my school uniform for Kuoh Academy.

I am Mana Harusawa~! Age: 16~! Occupation: Highschool Student~! School of Attendance: Kuoh Academy~! Job: None~!

And damn. I mean DAMN.

I. Looked. Goooooood~!

Then I pinched the sides of my face, making ridiculous faces at my own reflection, trying to prove my theory of alternate universes existing behind mirrors~! Mark my words! Someday I will prove the existence of alternate realities~! I don't care how long it takes!

Once I was dressed, I remembered a particular adorable feline~!

"I should probably feed Kuro-chan, huh?" I left my bathroom and walked out of my room to go downstairs. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs with her eyes narrowed in annoyance was my adorable pet cat.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Hehe. Yeah...I..." Kyaaaaaa! For a cat, Kuro could have such a scary expression when she's mad at meeee~!

Apparently getting tricked when it involved food was a no-no for her.

"So...is the kitty hungry~?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Come on~! Is the kitty hungry~?"

Kuro perked up at that thought, her previous scary expression vanishing.

Meow~!

I grinned before opening the fridge and pulling out ingredients. I decided to go for the classical breakfast of eggs, hash brown, and bacon. Western-style dishes are the best~!

It took at least twenty minutes to cook and I divided it into equal portions for me and my adorable Kuro-chan~!

Kuro was a picky kitty. She wouldn't even touch any cat food, no matter which brand I bought for her. She would only eat REAL food...couldn't blame her. Sometimes I question if even ANIMALS liked that nasty stuff they produced artificially and referred to as pet food. I took a bit of kitty chow once. It. Was. AWFUUULLL! And Kuro isn't exactly a "normal" cat...Kufu~!

I cut up her food into edible pieces and put it in her catfood bowl on the floor next to me as I began to devour my current meal.

"Aaaah~! Thank Kami-sama for this wonderful, delicious meal~!" I said, practically achieving orgasm at the taste of this classic breakfast~!

Kuro let out another satisfied "mew" before she also started to chow down.

Awwww~! Kuro-chan's even more adorable when she's eating like this~! What with her flicking her adorable, fluffy cat tail in happiness while she licked her chops after savoring each and every bite~!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I choked, eyeing my watch in panic. "OH NOOOOOO! I gotta get going!"

I clasped my hands in prayer. "Thank you for the meal, Kami-sama!" I immediately grabbed my backpack and burst out the door, slamming it shut behind me.

Gotta go! Gotta go gotta go gotta go!

I kept running and running and running! I couldn't be late for school! I would miss all of the boobies! Otou-sama and Oka-sama said I had to learn about women, boobies, and build a harem before I could ever attain a higher status back home!

Since Kuoh Academy had-

WAIT! I FORGOT SOMETHING!

Halfway to school, I turned back and burst back in through my door, glaring at the cat-not-cat sitting on the couch, now in her more sexy, human-like form.

"Kuroka, I swear if you eat my cheese snips and double chocolate chip cookies, I will get my revenge!" I screamed at the bodacious Onee-sama laying lazily on the couch, her cat tail flicking lazily. She always felt like being in her cat form in the morning due to some internal schedule of hers. Even though it was my house, it was hard to figure out the hierarchy of this household.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mana-nyan~!" She teased, clicking through the channels of the TV in front of her.

"Dammit, woman! I know you's been takin' my cheese nips and cookies!" I jabbed a finger in Kuroka's direction. "Stay away from the cabinets, kitty!"

"You stop calling me "Kuro-chan" when I'm in cat form." Kuroka countered, pulling out a bag of what was clearly double chocolate chip cookies and munching down on them.

"What?! But it's such a cute naaaame!" I complained. "How can I withstand being around your adorable kitty form without getting all kawaii!? Your my adorable kitty! How can I not fawn over such an adorable little kitty cat!? Only someone who is a sadist or a psychopath wouldn't find such a kitty cat adorable~! Nya-nyaaaa~!"

"...You had better watch how you talk or someone might mistake you for some creepy, cat-fetishist." Kuroka replied nonchalantly while partially ignoring me.

"Kuroka..." My tone became more threatening and the aura around me became darker. Then I jabbed a finger in her direction. "If you don't stop eating my cookies and cheese nips...NO MORE TUMMY RUBS OR PETTING BEHIND THE EARS!"

That got Kuroka's attention. She was so jarred by my threat that, when she jumped from shock, she fell off the couch.

She suddenly ran up to me, her eyes filled with betrayal. "Whaaat?! Mana, how can you be so cruel!? I'm not usually so submissive but your tummy rubs and petting is the best!"

I crossed my arms, rejecting her pleading. "No! No tum-tum rubs for you!"

Kuroka wrapped her arms around me, rubbing her naked body up and down my whole body, nuzzling her face against my neck. "Come oooon~! Don't be so mean to me, Mana-nya~!" Then she leaned in and whispered into my ears in an oddly sexy tone. "I'll do anything~"

.

.

.

"You'll stop eating my cheese nips and cookies?" I questioned in a flat tone.

Kuroka's previous energy faded and she looked irritated if not bored for some reason. As if she had suffered some sort of severe disappointment of some kind.

"Yeah. Sure...whatever."

I separated from Kuroka, giving a goofy smile. "Alright then! I have to go to school now and find some sexy, big-boobed girls who will have sex with me and become my women so I can finally get mommy and daddy to love me as if I were their son like they promised!"

Kuroka stared. "There's...I'm not even sure where to start with how fucked up that is, so I will sum up my thoughts in two words: You. Idiot."

"Wazzat supposed to mean?"

"Nothing..." Kuroka seemed moody and annoyed for some reason now. Before she seemed all happy, but now she just seemed bummed. "Don't you have to get to school?"

That was when I burst out the door again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I couldn't be late! I needed all of the time I could get at school to find girls to have sex with!

I attended Kuoh Academy because of the bountiful harvest of women that Otou-sama told me about.

And he was right. Truly, Kuoh Academy is a beautiful flower garden filled with gorgeous, blooming flowers~!

Three girls just walked past me, followed by a sudden gust of wind that blew their skirts upwards. Even though it was for a brief second, I saw a black thong, something pure white, and something lacy purple with a garter belt.

Life is beautiful~! Human women have such good tastes~! I should go-

"Mana. Don't forget that humans are different from us. As strange as it is, they get insulted at being ogled, so don't mention anything about their breasts or underwear unless you're banging them."

"That's really weird, but I will be sure to remember that, Mommy!"

Right! I don't understand how it amounts to an insult, but I will obey the last words Mommy said to me right before the servants kicked me right down the stairs of our house and sent me to the human world!

Mommy, Daddy, don't worry! I'll become a worthy son!

My highest priority is to build a harem!

* * *

Well, school was fun!

I marched proudly on my way home, my arms crossed and my head held high.

"That was by far the most fun day of school I've ever experienced!" I praised loudly. "I can't wait til tomorrow so I can-"

.

.

.

That was when realization slowly sank into my head.

I fell to my knees, clutching the sides of my head.

"WAAAAAAAH! I TOTALLY WASTED THIS WHOLE DAY THAT COULD HAVE BEEN SPENT TRYING TO GET A WOMAN!" I started banging my head against the ground. "I'm so worthless! A failuuuuuure!" I banged my head against the ground again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and agai-

"U-Um, excuse me..."

"Not now!" I screamed, still crying while ignoring the girl in front of me. "I'm self-loathing for being such a failure with women! Loathing! Loathing! Loathing!...Still loathing...Loathing...More loathing...Just a bit more loathing..." I stood back up and brushed myself off. "All done~!" I gave a peace sign while smiling.

I turned to the girl who was for some reason speaking to me and my eyes widened the moment I laid eyes on her.

She was rather beautiful (read: Drop dead GORGEOUS!). She had long, silky, black hair and a rather slender body which was clothed in a school uniform. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of violet. Not to mention her breasts and posterior are just so wonderful~!"

Don't ogle her, don't ogle her, don't ogle her, don't ogle her, don't ogle he-

"A-Are you alright?" The girl asked me, my red face probably giving her the impression I was sick or something.

I smiled brightly, bowing to her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just so stunned by your beauty and found myself mentally unable to cope with the sudden shock. Even amongst the beautiful women here, you are, by far, one of the most beautiful, my fair maiden-sama~!"

The girl blinked, her face flushing red. "O-Oh! I-I...Thank you..." She rubbed the sides of her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I need no thanks for speaking the truth~" I explained, holding my hands behind my back.

"O-Oh..." She swallowed once, her face deep red. "Y-You're Mana Harusawa from Kuoh Academy, right?"

I leaned to the side, smiling. "Of course~! Was there something you needed, miss...?"

"Y-Yuuma! My name is Yuuma Amano!" Yuuma-chan introduced herself to me, bowing respectfully.

"Ah, Yuuma! My Japanese isn't the best, but that means "evening daze", doesn't it~?" I asked cheerfully. "It's only fitting that such a beautiful woman has such a beautiful name~!"

Yuuma seemed taken aback again.

For my kind, we picture courting a woman like a video game. Within the first few minutes of my meeting with Yuuma, I delivered two powerful "hits" to her, thus causing her to blush and show some TRUE interest in me regardless of what her original intentions were. It was only the start of a long campaign, but it was a good start nonetheless.

"A-Anyway...I mean I...I wanted to ask you something." Yuuma twiddled her fingers together.

"Shoot! If it's a woman as beautiful and nice as you, then you may ask anything~!"

Yuuma's blush deepened further. "A-Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"No. I really want to, though. I've tried getting into relationships, but I always mess it up. To be honest, I wonder whether fate is being kind or cruel to me making you, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met, the first girl I've actually spoken with at this length." I sighed to myself, hitting more "weak points" with Yuuma through her sense of sympathy. "...Sometimes...I wonder if I'm worth it...Sometimes, it just feels like I'm some loser who everyone makes fun of behind my back." I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I got all sad and vented my own drama on you. I'm sorry, Yuuma-chan!"

"No no!...It's fine...I'm sorry." For a brief moment, the mask of a shy, little school girl faded, allowing me to see a shocked and somewhat sad expression on Yuuma's face.

It appeared that my suspicions were correct. My [Scan] ability has not failed me.

You see, my people all possess a special ability that allows us to "scan" a person, mainly women. [Scan] allows us to read that person. With a simple mental exertion, we are able to fully understand a person and the way they act and feel within seconds of meeting them. Yuuma, while more clever than most, was still one of the most easy "targets" to read.

On the outside, she is somewhat deceitful and malicious, willing to use whatever and whoever it takes in order to get her own way or complete her own objective. I had no doubt that I was part of that objective. However, that was not all there was to her. She was not black & white evil. She was secretly insecure and seems to despise being mocked, no doubt from some trauma from her past in which she had been unfairly mistreated by others of a higher standing than herself. She had a deep-seeded desire to please others and to be loved by those she herself loves. Above all else, she hates to be ignored and forgotten, which would explain her outermost cruel and deceitful nature. She would do whatever it took, even scar a person for as long as they live just as long as she wasn't forgotten. Even death, to her, was better than being forgotten and abandoned.

She enjoyed being praised and complimented with incredible sincerity, so I praised her beauty several times, landing several critical blows. Then I hit more "weak points" by earning the sympathy of her True Self by admitting my own low self-esteem and fear of being mistreated and disliked by others.

From how Yuuma was acting now, there was no doubt in my mind that her [Resistance Levels] were dropping. She was beginning to feel genuinely embarrassed and showing the more beautiful side to herself.

"Hey, Yuuma-chan!" I spun on my feet, smiling as I faced Yuuma-chan. "Will you go on a date with me~?!"

Yuuma-chan blinked, once again taken off guard by me. "W-What?"

I gently clasped her hands in mind, smiling softly. "Yuuma-chan, well...You're beautiful and you seem nice, so will you go on a date with me?"

Disorienting my "target" was another important part of "capturing" a "target". Makes them act on instinct rather than previously planned ideas.

"N-No-I mean...I mean in that case...would...Yes." She looked like she was losing control of the conversation, but satisfied that I had taken the words from her mouth. "See...the thing is...I'd like for you to be my boyfriend!"

"OK."

Yuuma blinked, perhaps not expecting it to be that easy or blunt. "O-Oh...um...alright then!"

"We can meet here again tomorrow after I get out of school if you'd like." I suggested. "We can discuss our plans then, OK?" Yuuma smiled adorably.

"O-OK!" She ran off, waving goodbye. "See you tomorrow, BOYFRIEND!"

Before she could run off, I grabbed her by the hand, smiling. "You take the train home?"

Uncertain, Yuuma nodded.

"Great! We can go together! I get to and from school by train everyday!" I explained. "It's a bit of a trip, but Kuoh Academy is one of the best! Why don't we take the train together~?"

* * *

Yuuma was clearly feeling awkward with me standing right next to her, facing the door.

We watched as the city passed us by, the train kept going full speed ahead.

It was time for the next part of my plan. The next time the train jerked, I lunged forward, knocking against Yuuma-chan and pinning her against the door in front of me. I slid my arm around her waist and up her chest, cupping my left hand around her breast, eliciting a sharp squeak of shock from Yuuma-chan. I slid my other hand down and traced her inner thigh up to her butt, lifting up her skirt to showcase her underwear, a black thong.

"A-Ha! M-Mana-k-kun~!" She breathed out, surprised. "W-What are you...doing...~?"

"Sssshhhh!" I hissed at her, nibbling softly on her earlobe. "No one can hear or see us right now, but they might if you move or moan too much." Yuuma-chan looked all around us, trying to see or possibly signal someone, but everyone on the train had their own thing to focus on, so there was nobody but me and her who noticed me squeeze her breast again, calmly kneading it.

"Mmmmm!" She moaned sharply, pressing her her hands against the door in front of her, trying to push herself and me back in a vain attempt to escape. A shiver going through her legs as I began rubbing down the crack of her ass, tracing between her legs until my fingers finally reached her crotch.

"Heehee~" I laughed playfully, slowly beginning to rub my fingers against her while continuing to knead her breast. "It looks like I'm touching both of your naughty places, Yuuma-chan~" I felt my own face heat up, a surge of pleasure flowing through me when the bulge in my pants rubbed up against her butt. Yuuma-chan let out another sharp gasp, feeling my clothed dick rub up against her while I gave her breast another sharp squeeze, rubbing her crotch with more vigor.

"N-No! M-Mana-kun, s-stop it~" Yuuma-chan moaned out, moving her hips slightly, rubbing more and more against my fingers.

"Really~? You're not acting like you want me to stop~" Her nipples were fully erect, so I decide to give them a reason to be so. I moved my fingers to the tip of her breast, kneading more and more before I sharply squeezed her nipple between her fingers. A sudden wetness splashed out, soaking the fingers I was using to rub the crotch of her panties. "Your body doesn't feel like it wants me to stop~ Do you really want me to stop~? Coz you're so totally hot right now~" I tore open her jacket, snapping off all of her buttons in one go along with those attached to her dress shirt.

"N-Noooo!" Yuuma-chan moaned even louder as I dragged down her black, lacy bra and groping her bare breast with my bare, incredibly soft hand.

"So you don't want me to stop~? OK then~" I teased, switching hands so I was groping her right breast and using my left hand to masturbate her. Only this time, I shoved my hands right into her panties, touching her hole with my bare hand. "Wow~ I only just started teasing you and you're already soaked~! Maybe I should give you an extra treat~" I began squeezing and rubbing her bare clit, eliciting more whine-like moans. Then, without further hesitation, I sunk my finger deep into her vagina, Yuuma-chan cocking her head back and letting out a broken moan, being interrupted when I stuck a second finger into her perverted hole.

"M-Mana-k-kuun~! I-It's so cold~ Your fingers are so cold~" Yuuma bucked her hips slowly yet strongly, trying to my fingers deeper and deeper inside of her. "S-Stop~ I-I don't like it~" But her expression was, without a doubt, amongst the most lewd I've ever seen. Not even she could lie to herself and deny the pleasure she was in.

"Whoops~" I squeezed her pink nipple again, pulling and stretching her breast as far as it could go, eliciting a small scream from Yuuma-chan before she covered her mouth with one of her hands. I kept playing with her breasts while I continued playing with her dirty pussy, twisting my fingers around so I could rub her clit with my thumb while I fucked her with my fingers. I unzipped my zipper and pulled down my underwear, letting my erection spill out and press against her thigh, continuing to rub up against her while she bucked against my fingers which penetrated her with more and more vigor. "Your thighs are just like your hot tits, Yuuma-chan~: Soft and creamy-feelings~! Wow~ I wanted to make you feel good but it feels like I could jack off any second~"

I licked and nibbled on her earlobe, wanting Yuuma-chan to feel everything I had.

"Eek!" Yuuma-chan's walls were beginning to close up around my fingers, tightening to the point that it was unbearable! She moaned and squeaked as her pleasure was undeniable. "D-Don't stop! Don't stop, Mana-kun! I-I wanna cum~ I'm gonna cum~"

Her wet pussy was telling me this long before her mouth did. I noticed it when I scanned about Yuuma-chan. Her secret fetish...is exhibitionism. The adrenaline caused by the fear of her being fucked in a public place turned her on to no end. No matter how much she denied it, she enjoyed being exposed and doing lewd things where people might see!

I started rubbing my dick faster and faster against her thighs, feeling my own climax nearing.

"Sorry, Yuuma-chan~ But this...is just...the appetizer!" I pulled my dick from between her thighs, removing my hands from her erotic areas, moving them to my incredibly large manhood, rubbing it faster and faster, cocking my head back, moaning and panting in ecstasy. "Ah! AH! AAAAAHHHHH!" I shoved my cock forward, moaning as my speed shot out, splashing against her soft, beautiful ass. Yuuma suppressed another scream at how hot my seed was on her. Once we both stopped spasming, I finished by wiping off the seed that was leftover on my dick on her ass, pulling her skirt back down and pulling on my pants. I left my seed on Yuuma-chan's hot ass because it aroused me to think about her arousal at the thought of being so dirty all during her trip home.

It may seem like lucky guesswork, but [Scan] IS an actual magic of my people. We do whatever we can to appeal to our "target", our partner. The thought of being so dirty aroused her.

Yuuma-chan turned to me, her expression lewd with her tongue sticking out.

"N-No fair...Y-You didn't finish with me..." Yuuma-chan breathed, trying to keep enough mental clarity to complain. I tilted her face towards me, pressing my lips against hers and inserting my tongue through with no resistance, playing with her tongue and exploring every orifice inside her mouth. Yuuma moaned deeply, rubbing her bare breasts against my body.

After a few minutes, I pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting our tongues. I smiled teasingly.

"Sorry, Yuuma-chan~ But that's all for now~" Yuuma-chan, in her lustful state, moaned in complaint. "I have more to offer, so wait restlessly for when the time for our date comes~ But I have to leave. This is my stop."

The doors to the train opened at that exact moment.

I stepped out, letting Yuuma-chan button herself up as I flashed her a smile. "Bye-Bye, Yuuma-chan~"

By denying her orgasm, it would leave her no choice but to masturbate herself later, thinking of my touch while she came again and again.

Her hunger for me would only increase from there.

In one train ride, I had delivered a "critical hit" to several of her "weak points". I would have to wait until our date to finally pull the "finishing move".

With that in mind, I headed home, prepared to punish one bad kitty if she dared to steal my cookies and cheese nips.

I just had to wait until the time for our date~

* * *

Time went by. Before I knew it, the time of mine and Yuuma-chan's date had arrived. I was somewhat reluctant to leave the house because Kuroka-chan had been kind of moody that morning. She was just glaring at me with daggers for some reason. She didn't seem mad, just irritated about something.

I was prepped for my date with Yuuma-chan. The meeting area was that plaza area where that big clock always stood in the center of everything. I had no idea how long it had been there but it looked pretty cool like it could have been put there centuries ago by the English~! I always think of the English when I think of old, big clocks like that~!

Yuuma-chan appeared five minutes after I got there (There was also a weird bat cosplayer girl moments before but that's another story). We went to the clothing store, the jewelry store, the bike shop (I wanted to get myself a Chopper!...but I didn't have enough money with me...), the ice cream shop, the bike shop again to see if I missed a cheaper model (I did not), and then we went to the paaaaaaark~! The park is the most super-duper fun place in all of Kuoh~!

...But Yuuma-chan always ended up fidgeting, seeming happy but anxious and impatient. It was easy to tell from our date she was hoping I'd finish what I started. Our wondrous date finally ended with the sun setting and with us standing in front of the water fountain. I knew Yuuma had something on her mind the whole time and it looked like my suspicions were just about confirmed by this point. She walked ahead of me to the fountain.

"Mana-kun." She called out to me.

"Yes, Yuuma-chan?" I replied, smiling brightly.

"Would you...do me a favor?" She seemed hesitant, seeming like an actor who was hesitating in reading the next line of a script. It had been fun up to this point, I think it's safe for me to go ahead call her out on the charade~

"You're not who you say you are, are you?" I asked. It would have been a guess if I had not been fully right.

Yuuma-chan looked really shocked. "What?" She asked.

"There's no one by the name of Amano Yuuma." I said. "I have a way of knowing when a woman is keeping secrets. It's a special skill~! Why not go ahead and tell me who you really are."

Yuuma looked to the ground. She didn't seem mad. More just upset about how I called her out on her act.

Then something that looked like erotic magical girl transformation occurred around Yuuma. Her clothes suddenly ripped off, allowing me the perfect view of her naked body as she grew out black feathered wings on her back. I was able to glimpse every inch of her gorgeous breasts and ass, her image made only so much more erotic by the S&M-style leather outfit that clothed her body (the word "clothed" being used loosely since I was still able to see everything of Yuuma-chan's sexy form~!).

Hearts appeared in my eyes. Oh dear Kami-sama, she's even more beautiful than I thought~! This was definitely worth it but first I need to play cards right~! She already has a spear of light in her hands, so one bad move and I end up with a hole in my chest even WITH my power~! Even a Maou can be killed by Low-Class Devil if they stand around just waiting to get hit with their guard down~!

"So you knew, huh? I bet you know what comes next...right?" There was that hesitation in her voice again. The events of the train passed through her mind.

My hands exploring her body...The mix of pleasure and chills that she felt...The passionate kiss we shared...

I was able to read every last thought.

I put on a sympathetic expression. "You don't need to do this."

"What?" My words took her by surprise."

"I know what you are and why you came to me but you don't have to do this. I may not understand why you think you need to do this, but believe me. You won't find happiness going down this road."

I admit I placed a bit of a magical charm in my voice. Part of winning a girl over aside from sexual thrill or passionate actions is being able to woo her with words. Even if relations between factions are harsh, I didn't distrust Yuuma just because she was a Fallen Angel. Everyone, deep down, has good in their hearts. I just need to woo Yuuma-chan mentally before I could woo her physically. The thing I wanted most is to make Yuuma-chan so happy to smile from the bottom of her heart~! To give all women a pure, lewd smile is what I desired most. To give them true bliss and tear away those false masks they wear to hide their true selves!

For a moment, anger flared on Yuuma-chan's expression. It was a necessary step to shatter her fake smile and replace it with what she truly desires. "You don't know me! You don't understand anything about me! I need to kill you!"

"Then why do you look sad about wanting to kill me? You could have just done it as I called out your act. Believe me. There are better things in life that can make one happy rather than this path of bloodshed you seem to believe is right." I told her as the grip on her light spear tightened, Yuuma gritting her teeth in frustration.

"HAHHHH!" She screamed as she threw the light spear.

The light spear made a direct hit...to the ground several feet away from me. Yuuma-chan could not bring herself to kill me, so she had thrown her spear in a random direction, missing me deliberately.

Yuuma-chan broke down into tears. "Damn it! Why...How could I let you get to me this easily!?" I walked over to her and cupped her face in my hands, tilting her face upwards to face me.

"You don't have to be afraid of these feelings. Even if those who say are your comrades don't understand I'll be there. I'll understand you." I spoke softly and passionately to her, locking eyes with her to erase any and all ideas of deception. "Hehe~ You have really pretty eyes, you know that? What's your real name?"

She seemed to be in a daze, lost as she stared into my eyes. "It's...Raynare." She breathed softly as I kissed her deeply, holding her tightly with my arms wrapped around her, showing my passion for her through my actions.

We had plenty of time and no fear of being discovered. I noticed the barrier she set up the moment we walked into the park. That's why I felt no shame in using my tongue to completely dominate her mouth. She moaned beautifully as I twirled my tongue inside of her mouth, teasing her own tongue. I pulled away for a moment, a trail of saliva being all that connected our mouths. Then I immediately returned to assaulting her open mouth with my tongue, reveling in the lewd, wet noises our mouths were making. After a while, I started kissing down the side of her face, kissing lower and lower until I started kissing and sucking on the nape of her beautiful, soft neck, Raynare shuddering from the pleasure and breathing sensually.

After making Yuuma wetter than any Succubus on an average day, I stopped my lewd actions.

She inhaled deeply, showing clear disappointment on her red face. "What is it?"

"How bout you put on a show for me, my beautiful Angel~?" I said in a teasing, lewd tone, earning confusion from Raynare.

After I explained to her what it was that I desired, Raynare moved and sat on the edge of the fountain, her legs spread, her right hand massaging her breast, her left hand moving downward, touching her wet pussy. She closed her eyes, moaning as she rubbed over that leather thong that covered her most private area. Seeing Raynare moan...seeing her gaining pleasure from acting lewdly...It made me as happy as it turned me on~!

"Ahhh...hahh...mmmm..." Her voice was deeper and so much sexier when she wasn't pretending to be Yuuma. You turn me on so much, Raynare-chan~! The way you rubbed your! right tit makes me want to tease you so badly~

Those breasts looked like plump fruits ready to be eaten. Raynare's breathing was getting faster and heavier as she rubbed herself faster and faster. "Hah ahh ahh oh God." She moaned heavier and louder as she continued the pace and passion of her masturbation. I could see her juices dripping down the side of her inner thighs, just begging to be licked up.

"Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum while being watched by Mana-kuuuuun~!" She pinched her nipple, screaming as she climaxed. She was in such a daze, breathing heavily, that she didn't realize I had walked up in front of her and was staring hungrily directly at her womanhood. I moved with lightning-fast speed, ripping off her leather thong and tossing it to the side. Raynare-chan didn't need it now~

"Huh?" Raynare-chan was startled for a moment before I began to lick her juices, changing her surprised expression to one of pleasure. I licked every drop of juice all the way from her pussy to her thighs. I slid my tongue to catch those streams of pussy juice on her thighs and worked my way back to her still-dripping pussy. "Ahhh hahhh!" It made me really happy that Raynare was being stimulated by this~! I just kept licking and licking her soaking-wet pussy~!

"AHHH! Mana!" While I was busy licking her off, Raynare used her hands to massage her breasts, wrapping her legs around my head. My mouth was all over her lower lips, my fingers touching her clit, filling her with enough pleasure to make her go crazy. Raynare's body became especially "happy" when I started to suck on her clit, adding my tongue to lick it every now and then. "AHHH! AHHHH AHHH!" Without further hesitation, I pressed my tongue against her entrance, slowly forcing my tongue inside of her. It made me feel so hot, tasting Raynare's pussy, her walls, and all of her juices. I licked and licked, increasing the speed of my assault when her walls began to tighten. "AHHH! AHHH! MANA! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Raynare hugged my head tightly against her pussy as she climaxed again.

I let her spraying juices into my mouth, drinking them up ecstatically and thoroughly. I drank all of it down. I smiled lewdly when I saw how lewd and horny Raynare looked. I pulled down the two straps covering her breasts that she called a "top". I unbuttoned my pants to reveal my dick to her, fully erect, practically shoving it in her face. I grabbed her breasts and shoved my dick between them. I felt a shudder of pleasure as I used those soft cushions for paizuri. Raynare went down on her knees, leaning forward so she could greedily taste the tip as I thrusted my dick in-between her lovely mounds. I could feel her breath and tongue heating up the tip of my dick as she moaned erotically.

"Aaaaah~ Raynare-chaaan~! Your breasts are so goddamn good~! I think I'm gonna cum already~!" Just fucking Raynare-chan between her breasts was enough to give pleasure to both of us, Raynare moaning and trembling in ecstasy. I could see Raynare's pussy beginning to overflow with her juices.

I started fucking her tits faster and faster. I grunted, shoving my dick as hard as I could into her tits, finally releasing what I had saved from our last encounter, unleashing every last drop of my first load on her face.

Raynare was in a lust-filled daze as she started licking all of my cum off of my dick and her breasts. Then she used her hand to wipe off the seed on her face, staring at it in her hand before she began to lick that up as well, sucking each and every one of her fingers dry to the point where not a single drop of seed remained.

Once she was ready to take my orders again, I had her place her arms on the ledge of the fountain, me lifting up her lower half a bit. I was on my knees, positioning my incredibly hard dick at her entrance, ready to take her. I shoved every last inch of my hard shaft inside of her, grabbing her breasts for leverage and squeezing her tits hard.

"OOOHHH! AHHHH!" Raynare had such a lewd and erotic expression on her face. She's probably never had a dick this good in her life~ I loved that I was giving Raynare-chan more pleasure than she's ever felt before~! I slowly pulled out before slamming my cock back inside her with much more force. "AHHH! HAHHH!" Haaa~ I loved Raynare-chan's reactions to my dick~! I went deeper and harder each time~! I wanted to go faster and faster, but I really wanted to savor Raynare-chan's hot pussy~! "AHHH AHHH HAHHH AHHH!" I savored her moans more and more, feeling even harder at the sensation of my dick hitting her womb entrance.

"Mana! Mana!" Raynare screaming out my name was like beautiful music to my ears. She was completely into me and the feeling of my dick. Even more turned on, I picked up the pace, hitting her womb entrance harder and faster. "AHHH AHH HAHHH AAHH!" I leaned forward and sucked on those sexy breasts of hers. I loved how they felt and I loved their taste. My tongue was swirling around the areola's as I sucked on them~! Not just her breasts, but her ass, too~! It's so goddamn plump! I'm so glad~! So glad I'm making Raynare-chan mine~!

I kept going faster and faster.

"I'm gonna cum!" I breathed out, my expression excited and lewd with pleasure..

"Yes! Yes! Cum! Cum inside me! Cum!" She panted and begged, her tongue sticking out. Not wanting to disappoint, I forced my dick as far as I could inside of her, piercing the entrance of her womb as I flooded her insides with my cum. Raynare screamed in pleasure, arching her back as her pussy took all of my cum. Her body spasmed and froze for several minutes before she became limp, laying flat on the ledge around the fountain. She breathed heavily, her expression more lewd than ever before...but I wasn't done yet. Raynare still hadn't showed me what I desired to see. There was one last thing to try. The final hidden desire I had seen inside her when I used [Scan].

I made her get down on all fours and gave her asshole a work out, first shoving my finger inside to test her tightness. Raynare whimpered loudly as I removed my finger, placing the tip of my dick at her asshole. Once again savoring the sensation, I shoved my dick forcefully into her hole, almost cumming immediately from how tight she was. I started doing her anally.

"AHH MY ASS! MY ASS!" Raynare screamed, crying from a mix of pain and pleasure, her asshole not used to this kind of sensation. But I didn't stop. I kept pumping my dick in and out of her asshole, forcing Raynare's body to adapt and finally be overcome with the pleasure. Raynare's moaning, panting, and screaming were even louder, her body never having experienced such intense pleasure, feeling more pleasure from being fucked anally than she ever had from being fucked vaginally.

"Does your ass like it when I do this?" I teased, spanking her beautiful, plump ass.

"YES! AHHH MY ASS FEELS SO GOOD! SPANK ME MORE! Raynare screamed more and more, begging for more "punishment". Her ass tightened up to the point that her ass practically squeezed the cum out of dick. "More! More cum! I love cum in my ass!" She was completely corrupted by pleasure, desiring nothing more than to be fucked in this moment. Then we did reverse cowgirl position, Raynare rode me like a pro moving her hips in a circular motion. Oh dear Kami-sama~! It was so amazing~! Raynare-chan's hot pussy made me cum lots and lots to the point where it was overflowing~!

When Raynare climaxed for the last time, I smiled. I finally achieved my deepest desire in seeing her pull the biggest, lewdest smile I could ever induce in her. She looked like a child wanting more of something tasty~

Now for the final sealing of the deal.

"More...I want...more..." Raynare reached for me, begging with that lewd smile I loved so much.

"Then do you swear loyalty to me? Do you promise to forever be mine and mine alone, Raynare?" I asked her, adding a slightly serious tone to my voice. I sat on the edge of the fountain, Raynare still on the ground in front of me.

"Yes!" Raynare answered immediately. "Yes! I am forever yours. Fuck me more! Vaginally, anally, doggy-style, I don't care~! Make me your little sex toy~! Turn me into dirty slut for all I care!"

She crawled up my legs and began to lick my ball sack, licking up the entire length of the shaft of my penis. I grabbed the sides of my head and fucked her mouth vigorously, shoving my cock so far into her throat. Again and again until I was about to cum. I pulled out at the last second, showering all of Raynare's body in my pure-white seed.

With Raynare-chan in a daze, I bent down and bit down on her neck, just barely enough to draw blood. I kissed and sucked on that spot, pouring my magic into her blood through the small nick in her neck. I stopped when a glowing sigil finally appeared on her neck, forming from Raynare's own blood, becoming a permanent tattoo, a sign of her new status. It took the form of a pentagram in a circle, the image of a stallion inscribed in the center along with various magic symbols.

The crest of my family to show that, as of today, the Fallen Angel Raynare was mine.

"From here on out, you are the servant of Alistair von Vamalia, the next head of the Vamalia household."

Raynare looked so cute when she was confused with a lewd expression~!

Oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting something~!

I smiled, tilting Raynare's face upward to look at me. "I forgot to mention one more thing~" That was when I revealed the red, arrow-tipped tail behind me.

"Huh...?" Raynare lazily cocked her head to the side.

"I'm an Incubus~! Added to that, there's one more thing you should know about Incubi~"

"What's that...?"

I leaned forward and whispered erotically into her ear.

"We have insatiable appetites~"

Raynare only gave that same lewd smile as before as a response.

We spent our time from dusk to dark making sweet, lewd, lascivious love with one another, celebrating Raynare's new status as my adorable lover~

She only later returned to her comrades because I reminded her she would get in unnecessary trouble. In exchange, I promised her more lewd and lascivious sex tomorrow~ Raynare also promised to tell me if any of the others planned to kill me~

I was especially interested when she mentioned two "friends" she would have just loved to introduce me two:

Kalawarner and Mittelt.

* * *

Notes

just so you know, this is not a rape fic. Mana is an Incubus who is literally in tune with the female psyche. He is sometimes oblivious to women who are not "targets", but he is good-hearted. He is what I would describe as "innocently lewd". Sex and eroticism is a natural instinct for Incubi, so Mana is unaware that the natural thoughts of his people are considered perverted by humans.

Incubi also possess the ability of "instant attachment". So every woman they claim as their own immediately becomes someone they love and hold deeply to their heart. They also never lie to their "targets" (what they refer to women they desire as).

Incubi, as explained in the story, possess the ability known as [Scan], allowing them to observe their "target" and future lover, being able to realize every aspect of their true personalities and, from those, their "target's" sexual desires no matter how much they try to hide it. Their bodies and minds are also adapted to suit any fetish, no matter how lewd, such as S&M, role-playing, and even rape fantasies. Every sexual act Incubi perform is performed for the sole pleasure of their "target".

Please tell me your thoughts along with who you want me to have become Mana's "target".


End file.
